Letters to Mother
by princessofthescoundrels
Summary: After all those years, Molly Weasley was the first to know. Ron X Hermione
1. Year One

Yes, I finally saw the last movie. I think it was the best thing I have ever seen in all my years of living.

But anyway, tell me what you think.

Summary: After all those years, Molly Weasley was the first to know. Ron X Hermione.

Disclaimer: I don't see why we still need to do these things! It's obvious that I don't own Harry Potter.

Enjoy!

Year One:

_Dear Mum,_

_So far school's been good. Blimey, I've even made a friend! Harry Potter, would you believe it? Harry Potter's come to Hogwarts… and to be my friend too! You should meet him, mum, you really should. Can he come over for the summer Holiday? I don't think he'd be much trouble! Besides, if you knew what he's been through at home you'd feel sorry for the poor bloke too!_

_Classes are fine. Potions is a nightmare! I don't suppose you'd remember Snape… he's a right old bat, honestly! But it would be so much easier to get through if not for that Hermione Granger. She's Muggle- born and a right snob! Always thinks she knows better than Harry and me! Always raising her hand all the time for classes… and we have most of them together! Classes, I mean. Bugger, she's annoying._

_Then again, when I'm nice to her she lets me copy some of her answers. So, maybe I should give her a little more credit._

_Fred and George are still causing trouble, but besides Harry they're the most popular kids in all of Gryffindor Tower! Percy's still a prick and Scabbers keeps on getting fidgety around Harry. Do'ya think he might be sick?_

_Talk soon,_

_Ron._

_Mum,_

_You wouldn't believe what just happened today! It's Halloween, I know but you would have a cow if you heard! A mountain troll was let into the castle, can you believe it?_

_But the next part is even more shocking. Remember that Hermione? The annoying one that looks like a beaver? Well, she decided to get herself locked up in the girl's toilet and, of course, the troll decides to take a peek! It was Harry's idea to help her out. We took on a mountain troll, mum! I finally got that bloody Charms spell to work. I earned five whole points to Gryffindor, mum! And Hermione even took the blame for it! That goody two- shoes actually got in trouble for once. I suppose it was my fault she was in there in the first place…_

_But I don't want to talk about that._

_Anyway, I think we're friends now. She offered to help me with my History of Magic homework tomorrow when we got back to the common room before bed. I guess she knew I was having trouble with the Elfish Resistance in the early third century._

_Don't be worried mum, I'll be more careful!_

_Ron._

_P.S. Scabbers is still acting weird around Harry. He seems to be shifting… guiltily. But that's impossible._

_Mum,_

_I'm in hospital right now writing this to you. Harry's on my left side, still passed out, and Hermione's on my other. She's fine and will be leaving any minute. I have to stay overnight._

_You know our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Quirrell? Turns out he had You- Know- Who on the back of his head the whole year! Bloody hell mum! And we'd all thought it was Snape._

_Harry thought something was up, especially after that three headed dog (I'll tell you about it during holiday… it's too complicated) we ran into! Turns out the dog was guarding something. The sorcerer's stone! Blimey, in the hands of You- Know- Who?_

_Anyway the trap door underneath the dog had Devil's Snare under it. Probably from Sprout. If Hermione hadn't listened in Herbology, I wouldn't even be here! She does have her moments. Not many, but they're there! Besides, we fight too much to be friends._

_There were some enchanted keys that Harry used his Quidditch skills to find the right one. Flitwick used charms on that one. McGonagall's trap was next. It was a wizards' chess board, mum! I had to sacrifice myself so that Harry to checkmate the king. That's why I'm in hospital now, mum. I got knocked out. Snape put a trap up next! Hermione had to solve a puzzle to get through. She was absolutely brilliant! Harry got past to fight He- Who- Must- Not- Be- Named and Hermione went back to check on me and send an owl to Dumbledore. Good thing she did too or Dumbledore would have come too late to save Harry!_

_Hermione's wondering who I'm writing to. I guess she's as bored as I am in this bloody place. I hope you won't mind if I lie and say Bill. It's a matter of honor, mum._

_Can Harry stay over this summer?_

_Ron._

Mrs. Weasley cherished every letter that her Ron sent her. It wasn't often that a son took time to send a letter to his mother. But as she flipped over the pages of her scrapbooks, these were the ones from his first year at Hogwarts that she found most touching.

And ironic.

She hugged the three letters to her breast and smiled, rocking in her chair, thinking. Her hair had long ago turned gray, the flames extinguishing to a beautiful white color. She was alone most of the time. Ever since Arthur… well…

And the kids never came around much anymore. They had their own kids to deal with. No one bothered with their old Mum anymore.

"Mum?" The baritone, nasally voice of her youngest son drifted through her hallways. She fingered the yellow, aging parchment of the letters with a wistful look in her eyes.

"I'm here, Ron," she called out to him softly.

"I only just arrived by Floo powder. Sorry I didn't warn you before but it's just the kids… and Rose has the chicken pox…" his stuttering only made her smile more. He bent down to give her a kiss on the cheek and pulled up a chair next to her.

"It's okay Ron. You know how happy I am to see you."

"What are you looking at mum?" he reached out a hand and Molly placed the letters in it. He read the first, then the second, then the third. A bemused smile crept up his face as he looked at his mother. "You kept these? After all this time?"

Molly Weasley kept rocking in her chair.

"I have more," she said innocently, but softly. Ron put a hand on her face and smoothed the deeply etched crinkles that lived there.

"Let's see 'em."


	2. Year Two

The whole goal was to have around a thousand words for each chapter.

As usual, enjoy and tell me what you thought!

Year Two:

_Mum,_

_Thanks for having Harry over this summer. I know you're probably still cross with me after the… car accident. But honestly, I didn't mean it! I was trying to get to school on time. You know me. But that Howler mum? Was that really necessary? Even Neville's teasing me! Neville. Longbottom. Malfoy too! I think that was punishment enough._

_Weird things have been going on lately. Our new Defense teacher, Lockheart (remember him? That loathsome cockroach that you've been obsessed with for the past ten years?) is starting a dueling club. I'll let you know how that works out. If they send me home in a candy dish, let Ginny know she can have Scabbers._

_But Hermione likes him. She keeps on giving the blighter goo- goo eyes and answering every one of his stupid questions every time she gets a chance. And they're all about him! All the girls are like that I suppose, but it's different when it comes from Hermione. I thought she was above all that._

_After all, we are sort of best mates._

_Anyway, Harry's been getting into some trouble again. A house elf keeps on visiting him and it's really starting to creep him out. I would be cross if I were stalked by a house elf as well, I suppose._

_What did you think of him? Is the Boy Who Lived a keeper for this blood traitor?_

_Speaking of Blood Traitors, tell dad to keep an eye out on Malfoy, will you?_

_Ron._

_P.S. I'm really trying to work on my swearing. But it's really hard with that bloody ferret Draco Malfoy messing everything up all the time._

_Mum,_

_Hermione's in hospital again. This time it seems like it's for at least a month. Don't ask me how, but she looks like a cat now. She even licks herself and all. It would be funny to watch if it weren't so serious. Don't worry mum, I'm a good friend. I give her a glass of milk every day and get her homework from all her teachers._

_With Harry of course. He's been especially nervous lately._

_It's been strange mum. If it's alright with you I'll tell Hermione you said hi._

_Ron._

_Hermione's ill. She's really, really ill mum. I'm not sure if you heard but people have been getting petrified all over the place. Oh mum, it was Percy's girlfriend and Hermione this time! It seems like, whatever it is, is hunting down muggle borns._

_I don't know what to do._

_It's not like before. I still visit her every day. But… it's different. Weirder. She just stares at the ceiling, doesn't blink, doesn't complain. Doesn't lick herself and spit up fur balls, doesn't complain about missing classes._

_Doesn't breathe._

_It's awful. Luckily Sprout is making some Mandrakes__Ha__, so that should clear it all up._

_I don't know what to do mum. I don't pick up homework for her, and I can't copy off her homework! My life is suffering with her not being with us! (I mean Harry and me.)_

_Harry's been… odd. He's still complaining about hearing… well, nevermind._

_I'll write again soon._

_Pray for us all, I hear they're after Dumbledore now,_

_Ron._

_Mum,_

_I'm writing this to you on the train back home. Harry's taking a nap and Hermione's getting a head start on all of her summer school work._

_I've got an award now. Yep, your little boy's making you real proud now, I bet! Harry saved the school again! It turns out that Slytherin was messing up with the school as usual. Oh, and Harry can talk to snakes. If we see him over the summer, try not to mention that. He gets all sensitive._

_Hermione and Penelope are all right. Along with all those other petrified muggle borns. So the next time you come to Hogwarts I need to show you my plaque. It has 'Ronald Bilius Weasley: Honorable mentions' written on it in gold letters and spits out sparks on the side. Harry's is a bit bigger, but he did do more work than I did._

_Lockheart's in Saint Mungo's. The little pixie deserved it. He was a fake, mum._

_And no end of term exams! Hermione had a cow. But I suppose she would have been excused from 'em anyway since she was petrified for a third of the school year and a cat for another month._

_Anyway, I'll see you in another hour. I guess I won't send this with Hedwig. There's no point to it._

_Oh, and Hermione was snooping over my shoulder like the bloody snob she is and she says hi._

_Love,_

_Ron._

"Wow, even then," Ron said bemused as he read over his mothers shoulders. "I had it bad. I wonder why I didn't notice?"

"Because you weren't ready," Mrs. Weasley replied and glanced up at her youngest boy, her man. "You noticed when you were ready. And when she was ready."

"I guess you're right."

"Of course I am," she said proudly. "I'm your mother."

Ron grinned. "So you are. Do you have any letters from my third year? A lot happened then. I almost got my foot chopped off."

"Or so you told Hermione," Molly shot back and began riffling through her scrapbook.

"Blimey! The pictures from our trip to Egypt!" Ron exclaimed with excitement. "There I am next to the pyramids! And look at the lot of us… so young… and Fred."

"I still am young," Molly protested indignantly. "You're the old one Mr. Bald Spot."

It was true. Ron was no longer pimpled, but slightly balding. Very much like his late father.

"Harry still teases me about that one," Ron rolled his eyes good naturedly. "I told him it's only a matter of time before he goes gray."

Molly snickered. "How does Ginny feel about that?" Even her youngest had laugh wrinkles growing on the side of her eyes.

"She thinks it would make him look more distinguished," he said sarcastically. Molly laughed and finally got to the proper page in the book.

"Here we are…"


	3. Year Three

Year Three:

_Mum,_

_Scabbers is getting worse. I think that stupid cat of Hermione's is trying to do him in. I keep on finding cat fur all over my bed where Scabbers usually sleeps._

_Merlin that girl gives me headaches._

_I feel bad for Harry. He seems really cut up about that Sirius Black being after him. But Occlumency keeps us busy. It's really stupid. I don't really care when and how I'm going to die, as long as it's not in the near future. According to the insect that's teaching us we're all going to die violent deaths at the hand of a Dark One or whatever._

_Hogsmeade is fantastic! I can usually find Fred and George in Zonko's, the guys at Honeydukes and sometimes Hermione and I take a Butterbeer up to the Shrieking Shack and just look at it. Sometimes bats fly out of it and we wonder what's going on in there._

_I miss Harry when we go on these trips. He'd like the Hogs Head a lot._

_Classes are all right. Hermione keeps popping up at the strangest times. Like today in Transfiguration I could have sworn she wasn't there at the beginning of class… and poof! There she was. I suppose it is Hogwarts after all._

_The dementors are creeping us all out. But luckily Lupin seems to know what he's doing. You remember Lupin, right? He's the best Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher we've ever had._

_Thanks again for the new wand and the trip to Egypt! It was awesome._

_Ron._

_Mum,_

_This is it. Scabbers has died. And it's all Grangers fault, I know it. Her and her dumb cat. Always lurking about. I found blood on my pillow!_

_I'm not speaking to her. For as long as I live._

_Ron._

_Mum,_

_Guess where I'm writing this? In hospital. It seems that I spend a great deal of my time here. My foot's all wrapped up and bloody. A rabid dog got to it. Or something like that. Hermione is really worried and keeps looking over at me with this little smile. As she should. It's her fault we haven't spoken for a while._

_I lost Scabbers. Long story. I found him, then I lost him. Within the time period of about ten minutes._

_Lupin's been sacked. They still haven't found Sirius Black. No comment._

_Anyway, Harry could use a bit of a pick- me- up. He's just been moping around in the room and Madame Pomphrey is getting anxious. But Harry and Hermione keeps giving each other little smirks and I suspect they're not telling me something._

_But they will. 'Cause I won't talk to 'em until they do._

_I'm heading home soon. Just another week till end of term and then holiday. Harry's getting out of hospital tomorrow so he'll send this with Hedwig._

_Harry's been particularly moody. Like he lost a lottery or something. Well, he almost had his soul sucked out by dementors (long story) so I guess that must be it. Dumbledore's working on trying to get rid of them. As they should. Black won't be going back to Hogwarts anytime soon. Besides, we have Dumbledore._

_That's enough, right?_

_See you soon,_

_Ron._

"I can't believe all that happened that day and I still had enough energy to write you," Ron commented after reading the last letter.

"I can't believe Black turned out to still be on our side and your rat of all people brought back the return of Lord Voldemort."

"I know. I feel really guilty! If only you hadn't brought that rat for Charlie…" he gave his mother a teasing smile.

"Oh shut up Ron," she told him, grinning. "Someone else would have just bought him."

"Yes but not _Harry Potter's _best friend," Ron emphasized. "So technically, this is all your fault."

"No, it's all Tom Riddle's fault," Molly said seriously and sadly all at once. The cheerful, teasing air around them evaporating like the happiness when a dementor was around.

"Did you know Lupin was a werewolf at school?"

"No," Molly answered seriously. "We just knew that he hung out with the cool kids and was always sick."

"Snape was the only one who figured out that he got ill every time the full moon was out," Ron mused.

"And Hermione," Mrs. Weasley added snidely, the teasing air returning.

Ron grinned lopsidedly. "No surprise there. She was always the brightest witch of her age." Ron puffed out his chest proudly, even after nearly thirty years of knowing her. "I never did deserve her," he added sadly.

"You are a hero Ron," Molly scolded. "You were just as much help to Harry as she was. What would he have done without you? You deserved her from the very moment you walked on the train first year."

Ron closed his mouth and sighed, knowing it was better if he didn't argue. "I guess you're right mom…" he then thought of something. "Remember fourth year when you thought Hermione was playing with Harry's emotions? That was funny!"

"You thought she was too!" Molly pointed out.

Ron waved a hand dismissively. "With Krum. Not Harry. It wasn't until seventh year I thought there might be something going on there." He shook his head. "I don't know why! He was always checking that dumb map for Ginny's dot. I guess it was that locket."

"No, it wasn't," Molly insisted. "You just weren't ready! She liked you. And you liked her. Even in your first letter you mention her! Honestly Ron, give yourself more credit."

"I know, I know…" Ron looked at the scrapbook again. "Year four is next."

She flipped to the right page. "So it is…"


	4. Year Four

Year Four:

_Mum,_

_People all around school are talking about how they'd wished they could have gone to the Quidditch World Cup. I'm so lucky I have you guys. Harry and Hermione keep on thanking me and I can't help feeling like the luckiest bloke in the world. I even got to meet Krum! Well, sort of._

_So yeah. Thanks._

_Dumbledore also told us about that… thing you kept hinting at all summer. It really was annoying. So Hogwarts against those other two, huh? Who do you reckon will win? I bet Hogwarts. Imagine being School Champion? All those Galleons? Not to mention the glory of it all. Diggory probably'll get it. He's such a goody two shoes. With excellent hair._

_Hermione and Harry are all fine._

_Ron._

_Oh that girl. That pompous, arrogant, know it all! She lashed out at me after that stupid ball that you made me go to. She was dancing with that Krum bloke. I only told her that she was fraternizing with the enemy and she went all mental on me! Told me that I was jealous. As if._

_That ball was awful! The music was bad and the girls we were with had bad attitudes. I drank butterbeer until my stomach bloated and only now am I starting to feel the sickness creeping up. Harry looked like he just swallowed a very large bug while looking at Cedric and Cho. I know how he feels, Diggory makes me sick as well._

_At least I still have Harry. I feel really bad about that fight we had at the beginning of term. I was just jealous. I've been trying to make it up to him by getting Fred and George to smuggle food from the kitchens for him. I think he knows it's me but acts dumb. He always tosses me a bit of whatever the twins took. Don't ask what they asked for in return… you don't want to know._

_Speaking of the twins, they've been acting really shifty lately. Sending a lot of owls all over Britain. Maybe you should send a Howler! Goodness knows we need a good laugh around here. People have been glaring at Harry everywhere he goes like he's some sort of unpleasant smell. Especially the Huffelpuffs. Well, and the Slytherins… but that's nothing new. I'm so glad I can be there for him now. He needs someone like me around._

_I have a feeling that this fight with Hermione's going to last a while. It's not like any other we've had before. Real personal, you know? Anyway, it's been coming for a long time._

_This may be the end of our little group._

_Still mad at you for making me wear those dress robes,_

_Ron._

_Mum,_

_Well, the fight didn't last very long. We both agreed to ignore that it ever happened. Hermione's been getting threatening notes from people telling her to lay off Harry. She never liked Harry, well, like that! I can't believe that some people are stooping so low as to send her hexes through the mail!_

_She actually got some pus on her hands! I hope that you're not falling for this rubblish. She does like Krum (that little boggart) though._

_She has been getting obsessive with this Spew stuff. She thinks that house elves should be 'liberated from the bonds that the wizarding community so unjustly tie them with' or something like that. It's actually quite annoying._

_I don't like to argue with her because she just gets so into it. That, and she does most of my Potions homework._

_Harry's been fine. Stressed, if anything. He's in a state for the third task. Do you think that you could pop over for a bit before? Family is invited… and, well… he has none. I think it would mean a lot to him._

_Tell Ginny to leave the poor bloke alone. She's been getting better lately but it's a bit disconcerting to see your best mates name written in pink ink all over your little sister's school books. Especially the hearts. And the 'Mrs. Harry Potter' stuff._

_Anyway…_

_Ron._

_It's all going to be different now mum?_

_Now that You Know Who's back, I mean. Harry says it's true and I believe him. He's been particularly put out about the whole mess. He's been through a lot in the past few years, especially after seeing Cedric die. I suppose he wasn't such a bad guy after all. A bit of a prick, but didn't deserve to die like that._

_Thanks for not making a scene with Hermione. I warned you that it wasn't true but… glad you believe Harry over me. I see how it is!_

_Anyway, I'm on the train now. A sort of silence has settled over the train. Harry's been getting weird looks and not because he's a school champion anymore but because they're not sure who to believe._

_I hope that you'll help Harry. He seems… empty._

_Ron._

_P.S. Thanks for not freaking about Sirius Black. Yes, I've known all year. He's really nice!_

"That was a hard year," Ron said quietly. "The beginning of the end."

"I remember that summer," Mrs. Weasley muttered darkly. "That was the summer we got the Order together… Remus, Tonks, Sirius, Mad Eye…"

"Snape," Ron added with a slight smile. "It becomes so easy to forget what he did to us. All those detentions…"

"He was a hero. At the end," Mrs. Weasley smiled. "No one expected that."

"Dumbledore knew, he always knew. He and his ability to love," Ron rolled his eyes. "He always knew that it was enough. It was enough for Snape to change sides."

"Remember Dolores?" Mrs. Weasley asked, glancing at the scar on his arm that resulted from the fight at the Ministry of Magic while getting the locket off of Umbridge. And the faint scars that showed at the top of his neck from the brains during fifth year.

"I remember everything."


	5. Year Five

Year Five:

_Mum,_

_Harry was glad to see Sirius again. I know it! He appreciated the time at Grimmauld Place, even if he was a bit frustrated about what you weren't telling him. He wants to help. He was there mum, it all involves him. He's going to be involved at one time or another._

_Oh and thanks for convincing the Order to have Hermione there. Ginny really appreciated the company. I guess I did too. She seemed so surprised when I got that Prefect badge!_

_There's a new teacher here now. Professor Dolores Umbridge. She looks a bit like a toad, with a bloody pink bow hanging off the top of her face. She's scary though. For a short lady._

_A bit like yourself, might I add._

_Though you're not evil. She gave Harry detention for telling the truth about Voldemort! And she won't even let us use magic! How will we learn to defend ourselves when the time comes to fight You- Know- Who?_

_Hermione has an idea though. She always does._

_More later,_

_Ron._

_P.S. Ginny has a date! Should I beat him up?_

_Mum,_

_You'll never guess what Hermione thought of! A group of sorts taught by Harry. He'll teach us real Defense Against the Dark Arts! Fred and George, Ginny, Neville, that Lovegood girl, (unfortunately Ginny's boyfriend), Cho Chang (Harry's super secret crush that he's had since third year) and Seamus._

_I have a real good feeling about this one._

_We've got a cool name too. Thought of by Ginny. Dumbledore's Army! And Hermione thought of a way of communicating with everyone without the Toad knowing!_

_Coins! They burn in your pocket when she wants to send a message to everyone. The idea was to be like the Dark Mark's that the Death Eaters have only now we're trying to get Umbridge off our trail. The meetings are pretty consistent but it's really hard to do with everyone there because Umbridge is getting suspicious and giving loads of people detentions for no reason at all._

_You should see what that beast did to Harry's hand._

_She has got to go._

_Ron._

_Mum,_

_Guess where Rita Skeeter's been all year?_

_Blackmailed by Hermione, that's what. Turns out that Skeeter's an unregistered Animagus. So Hermione told her that she would expose her if she went snooping again! You'd better not read any more of her rubbish, mum. 'Cause that's all it is. Rubbish._

_So Hermione upped the ante by making her write an article for the Lovegood newspaper, the Quibbler! All about Harry's side of the story. The Prophet is all doing propaganda. It's bloody ridiculous! Fudge has got to go. And Umbridge kisses his hippogriff on a daily basis, so it's all 'The Ministry thinks it vital this…' or 'vital that' it's such rubbish!_

_Honestly that girl has been such a help. I don't know what I do for Harry at all. I'm just… there. But I suppose that's what he needs. A real friend._

_I suppose it comes in the form of a lanky, tall bloke with ginger hair, pimples and a knack for attracting trouble. But hey, we're not the most attractive bunch the world has ever seen._

_Speaking of attractiveness, Harry got a date with Cho Chang! Too bad it turned out absolutely horrid. The poor blighter. His first heartbreak._

_I never really liked the girl myself. Too much of a crier._

_Ron._

_Promise you won't kill me, mum._

_O.W.L.S. Why oh why?_

_Hermione's been helping me study though. She knows I wouldn't be able to pass without her help. If I get passing grades at all it will be because of her._

_Are you mad at Fred and George? You shouldn't be. They have the money and the desire. Don't hold them back, mum. They'll only resent you for it. Besides, with You- Know- Who back Merlin knows we'll need a good laugh or two._

_Harry's scar is beginning to hurt him again. He's been taking lessons for… well, to help him feel better. It's not working all that well._

_Hermione's really worried about him. She thinks he needs more lessons. Only with Dumbledore gone it makes it so much more difficult. The lessons have stopped because nothing's stopping Snape (who was teaching him before) from killing him now. Besides… something happened that made Snape even madder at Harry._

_I'm worried about Harry too, but Hermione's really been getting to me. She keeps on writing Krum. She really shouldn't be talking with a person from Durmstrang. Besides, he's way too old for her. And too famous. And too short._

_Anyway, try to write back before O.W.L.S. kill me._

_Ron._

…

_Sirius is dead, mum. Sirius, Harry's godfather. His only family. Besides, he was my friend too. I know you had your doubts about him at first but he really was gentle. _

_We're on the train now. Harry is just staring out the window with a sort of pained expression on his face. Hermione is sitting next to me with her head on my shoulder. My arm's beginning to feel really wet, but I'll continue to pat her head awkwardly from where I'm sitting. She has a book in her hand and is looking down like she's to reading it, but I know she isn't because it's been on the same page for the last ten minutes._

_She usually only takes thirty one seconds to read a page._

_I have a feeling like this is the end. The Ministry knows what's going on now and Fudge is likely to be sacked. You- Know- Who is now rounding up people and it's all getting worse. The only highlight seems to be that Dumbledore is back and Umbridge is gone from Hogwarts. I hope we never have to look at her overlarge face ever again._

_Hermione was crying. I gave her a handkerchief._

_See you in a few hours,_

_Ron._

"I can't believe I actually wrote that to you," Ron shook his head. "It's so personal!"

Molly looked at her son with affection. "I found it adorable."

"Yeah, you would," Ron muttered darkly.

Mrs. Weasley had that old twinkle in her eye again. "It gets even better sixth year."

Ron rolled his freckled eyes. "I didn't know that was possible."


	6. Year Six

Wow guys, two thousand hits? Legit? Well thanks to everyone, especially TapeMonkey. Keep on reviewing every chapter! I love it :D! And I meant to have it all done before posting so you'd get another chapter every day… alas it t'was not meant to be. I just got overexcited! We're almost done though, don't you worry!

Year Six:

_Mum,_

_All the girls around Hogwarts are getting love potions from Fred and George's shop. Among other things. I'm not sure if I should be proud of them into selling so many products to girls, or just freaked out. I can tell that these potions are going to bring some serious problems to some poor bloke sooner or later. I saw Hermione and Ginny taking a look over at the potions this summer. I'm a bit nervous to tell you the truth. Dumbledore even made an announcement banning all Weasley products! Not quite sure how I feel about that to be honest._

_Harry came in late to the Great Hall after the train and he was all bloody. Something about Malfoy. Can't wait to find out. Hermione keeps on giving him these really skeptical looks. And the new Slughorn looks really dodgy. Snape looks real happy about being the Dark Arts teacher. This year's going to be a right pain with that greasy git in charge. Luckily Harry and I have Hermione to help us. McGonagall told us that Harry and I can actually take Potions so I'm short of a book. Hopefully Slughorn will lend us a book. He likes Harry well enough, maybe he'll make an exception for me._

_Oh yes, I'm really nervous about these love potions. Someone could get hurt._

_More soon,_

_Ron._

_Mum,_

_Not sure if I should be telling you this… I have a girlfriend. A real, you know, _real_ girlfriend. No, not like, er, Hermione or Luna, someone who wants to hang out with me. Her name is Lavender. I know you've been telling (nagging) me all summer to get with Hermione but Lavender really likes me. Hermione doesn't. I know you always tell me she does because she does my homework for me but she also does that with Harry._

_I bet she'd do that with Krum if he went to Hogwarts._

_But it doesn't matter now because I have Lavender. But Hermione has never been supportive of my decisions and she's avoiding me. And giving scowls to Lav any time she can when she thinks I don't see. This unnecessary antagonism is unbecoming. Bloody hell, she's glaring at me again. Can you believe she set birds on me? Hermione I mean. She got pointlessly mad at me for no reason at all and sent birds after me. I was just asking how she was because she looked upset. Maybe it was because Lav was there._

_Blimey, I never thought they didn't like each other that much._

_So I think Hermione likes this toad McLaggen because she took him to this Slughorn party. It's aggravating because he's so arrogant and self centered. The worse part of it all is that she knows I hate the bloke._

_So… Lav's quite nice. Once you look past the gossiping, giggling, hair twirling and makeup. But very nice. Nicer than Hermione._

_Ron._

_Mum,_

_I got out of hospital today. I know it seems that I always write to you after returning from hospital doesn't it? Well this time it was really strange because I guess I accidentally took some love potion meant for Harry and so we went to Slughorn's to fix it. He did and to celebrate he bust open a drink. Turns out it was poisoned! Harry saved me and so I spent quite a long time in hospital._

_So I guess Lav and I broke up. Glad to be rid of her to be honest. She came in to visit me every ten minutes so I pretended to be asleep through the most of it. But I do remember this one time when she came in and Hermione was there… bugger. But anyway, we're done and it's never felt so good to be free._

_Now to focus on more important matters._

_Harry's been getting lessons from Dumbledore. Not sure if I can tell you but it's super top- secret. Dumbledore's been looking really bad, Malfoy's been sliming around like the git he is and Snape seems surlier than usual. If that's even possible._

_And Harry's been giving Ginny these strange looks._

_Ron._

_Mum,_

_As I think you know, Dumbledore's dead. Snape killed him. Harry's been taking it really hard as you can imagine. Actually, you're sitting right next to me in hospital. You can feel it, can't you? The hopelessness engulfing the school in a dark shadow._

_Hermione just keeps crying. It's like a beacon in a silent room. Actually, it is a beacon in a silent room._

_And about Tonks and Lupin, huh? It seems that Hogwarts has gone loopy with all this romance and dung. Harry's been going with Ginny and I've never seen the bloke happier. I'll still keep an eye out on him for you. He may be my first mate but he's still a jaded fellow._

_You're looking at Bill, but every once and a while you turn to Hermione and me, a strange look in your eyes. I don't think it's because she's crying on my arm._

_I was closer than Harry was._

_It's all going to change now, isn't it?_

_Ron._

"That was the turning point, wasn't it?" Mrs. Weasley said sadly, remembering Bill's face. The scars were still there, fresh and new as if they were there yesterday. But she could remember the anguish as a parent, staring down at her child's face and wondering if he was going to make it.

"The start of hell," Ron agreed. He stood up slowly and stretched his creaking back. The joints could be heard cracking as he turned.

"Getting old is no picnic, right Ronald?" Molly cooed softly, also standing, albeit slower.

"Tell me about it," he rolled his eyes and looked down to his watch. "Hermione will be expecting me home for dinner soon."

Molly reached up to tussle his ginger mop lovingly. "Don't leave the dear waiting. Tell her I said hi."

Ronald smiled and bent over to give his mother a kiss on the cheek. "Will do, mum. See you soon."

"I love you Ron."

He grinned. "Love you too mum." He turned to go down the stairs but paused. "You always knew, didn't you?"

Molly shrugged innocently. "I was the first."

**I actually have the last chapter done!**


	7. Year Seven

**Warning: A mad Ron spits evil words.**

**For Nataleia: Why are you so good to me?**

**Thanks all. It's been a blast. Enjoy! :D**

Ron stepped out of the fireplace in him own home, taking a deep breath of his surroundings. Hermione was in the kitchen, the smell of dinner floating through the house as though a light breeze. The kids were upstairs, and although Rose was sick, her stuffy nasal voice could be heard conversing with Hugo as they went over summer homework. The owls flying outside while cooing softly and catching their own dinner. Ron Weasley brushed off the green ashes from his clothes and the small specs drifted slowly to the dirty rug used just for Floo transportation.

"Hermione, I'm home!" Ron called, breaking the comfortable sounds of home.

The oven door slammed closed and Hermione's voice was muffled for a moment before she leaned against the doorframe leading into the living room. She had her hair up in a bushy ponytail with an old floral apron tied around her waist. "Hi honey," she said while smiling and pulling off her oven glove and then tossing it on the kitchen table. "How was your mothers?"

Ron shrugged off his well- worn jacket and placed it on the hooks on the wall. He grinned back at her. "She's been really lonely lately. None of the others visit her much. George is busy with the shop, Ginny has practice six days a week, and you know the rest… everyone's busy and she gets real lonely."

Hermione pushed herself off the wall and walked right up to him, throwing her arms around his neck and stretching out on her toes to give her husband a welcome home kiss. It was brief, and when it ended she sank back and looked up at him. "What did you talk about?"

"You, mainly," Ron said casually, while separating himself from her grip and striding over to his old armchair. He plopped down onto the chair and massaged his upper back while moaning in discomfort. "I'm getting so old…" he moaned.

Hermione ignored him and strode over behind the chair and began to knead his back muscles for him while he sighed appreciatively. "Thanks 'Mione," he murmured.

"What did you talk about?" Hermione repeated while kneading. On a normal day she would have complained about massaging him but she was curious as to why her husband would be talking about her to his mother.

Ron relaxed back into the chair and glanced up at her. He smiled again. "You."

She poked him in his bald spot affectionately. "Spill Weasley. What did you do with your mother?"

"Well, when I was at Hogwarts I wrote letters to her," he was interrupted by a snort from Hermione. He knew she was just joking so he stuck his tongue out at her. "And she kept them all in a scrapbook. We read through them."

A soft, wistful smile appeared on her face, but then she frowned. "But what's what got to do with me?"

He chuckled. "Turns out that from the very beginning I had it bad for you. The letters just proved it."

"You wrote to your mother about me while you were at Hogwarts?" she was amused.

"My mother and I were very close," Ron defended jokingly.

"I'm sure," Hermione replied evenly. She slowly went up and down his shoulder blades almost subconsciously. "What was that package you left with?" she asked him softly leaning into his ear.

His eyes were closed, relaxed. "Our seventh year letters."

Hermione leaned back against the wall, now softly kneading. "Oh…" she laughed. "Those." He laughed too and opened his eyes to look back at her. "Why did you give them to her?"

"The poor lady is alone and needs some more material with to tease me at the next family reunion."

"Oh Ron, she never runs out of material," she leaned back down again to press a kiss to the daily expanding bald spot.

He reached up to kiss her nose. "I wonder if she's reading them now…"

Molly Weasley used her cane to hobble to her kitchen to get a drink. On the table there was a thick envelope she had never seen before. Her tawny barn owl had not yet returned on his perch in the kitchen so she knew it had not come with the mail. Her involvement with the war all those years ago had changed her so now she was wary with every opening of the mail.

She put down the cracked mug recently filled with water and shuffled over to the table, relying heavily on the cane. Fingering the package carefully, she flipped it over so the address lay facing upward.

_Mum, was sorting through the house the other day and thought you'd like them. Never got about to giving them to you after the Battle at Hogwarts, but they were always meant for you. Love, Ron._

Molly smiled and picked up the package. A Severing charm was used to open the top, for her arthritic hands no longer allowed her to do such things anymore like opening packages.

The trip to the attic took longer than it needed to, mainly because Molly was so happy she had new letters to add to her collection. Because Ron had given them only just now must mean that there was some mighty personal information in the letters. Molly couldn't wait, but she liked the suspense. There wasn't nearly enough of it anymore for her.

All too soon she was at her special rocking chair. Reaching into the package, she brought out the very first one, dated soon after the wedding between Fleur and Bill.

_Mum,_

_I'm not sure if you're even going to get this, or even if I'll let you have it. Harry, Hermione and I are at the Burrow. We're searching for Horcruxes. Not sure if you've ever heard of them, mum, but He- Who- Must-Not- Be- Named hid pieces of his soul into famous Hogwarts relics, among other things. Harry's been really stressed lately, as I'm sure you know, but his dreams are coming back too. This adds to the tension. Hermione's really worried for him._

_Last night was a disaster. We basically went here (Grimmaud Place) and plopped on the floor to sleep. It was Hermione on the couch, me on the floor, and Harry next to me. Hermione's hand was awfully close to mine when we woke up. Unfortunately it wasn't very long that we slept._

_Harry doesn't know where to start. That much is obvious. Well, he knows that Mundungus has the locket and he's sent Kreacher to find him. We now wait. Food and other necessities will be hard to find._

_Now we wait._

_Ron._

_Mum,_

_The locket is killing me, I swear. I just can't think strait. Every time I turn around there is another reason for me to be mad at the others._

_The raid at the Ministry went well, as I'm sure you heard about. Well, then again, the Prophet is probably lying and saying it was a Ministry member gone mad or something._

_Harry and Hermione are talking again. I can hear them. They always talk together, all the bloody time and I can't take it anymore. I thought that she didn't like him that way, but every day, every hour, they get closer and closer. I can't take it mum! It hurts! Not only that but Harry doesn't confide in anyone. He just sulks._

_There's no food, Hermione's an awful cook, we don't know how to get rid of the damn Horcrux and Harry's no closer to finding the next one!_

_I hear excited whispers._

_This ends now._

_Ron._

_Mum,_

_I'm back on the run again. Aren't you proud? I sort of lost it when that last letter ended. I never knew jealousy could boil up that way, a way that makes me want to scream and tear my hair out. Looking back, I can see why the others never wanted to talk to me. I was a right old bugger. After my little hissy fit I went to live with Bill at Shell cottage. The guilt of not being with the others just bubbled in me and I couldn't take it anymore. I had to go back._

_When I finally saw Harry, he almost died in a frozen pool trying to get the sword of Gryffindor. Don't ask me how it got in there. I saved him, in a manner of speaking, and he opened the locket using Parseltongue. The most horrific nightmare was in there mum, I can't even tell you. Every molecule in me boiled up until I couldn't take it anymore. Harry and Hermione… uh, the pain was excruciating and I didn't even get physically injured. You- Know- Who knows what weak spots to hit on people. It was awful, mum!_

_Hermione's 'welcome back wagon' didn't exactly pull into the station the way I'd wanted it to. She attacked me and luckily Harry had her wand otherwise she would've hexed me! Can't say I don't blame her. She's so cute when she's mad._

_She's ignoring me. I'll just agree with whatever she wants to do until she forgives me. At this rate I'll be an old man before she even looks at me again. I never want to hurt her this much again._

_Looks like I have my chance! She wants to go to Luna's dad's house! Here I go…_

_Ron._

_Mum,_

_She got captured. We all got captured. Bellatrix tortured her, mum! She has Mudblood carved into her hand… I just wanted to kill that skank that did that to her. How could she? The little bloody, dirty, pureblood fool! I hate her. She wanted the sword we found and for some reason she thought it was from her vault. So she tortured Hermione for information. We could hear the screams all the way in the cellar._

_I thought I would go mad until Dobby saved us. Merlin knows how. By the time we got up to Hermione she was nearly passed out. Dobby saved us all. Too bad Bellatrix got him in the end. Harry took all evening to make him a grave. I was helping Fleur with Hermione. She couldn't even make coherent sentences before Fleur bandaged her wounds. Bella must've put some poison in the dagger to make it more painful._

_I have never hated anyone more._

_Ron._

_Mum,_

_This will be my last letter to you. I'm exhausted, Harry's exhausted, Hermione's exhausted and so is the rest of the world. We did it, mum! We did it. Voldemort's gone. Forever._

_I'm just casually laying beneath a tree near the Great Lake. Somehow it looks peaceful after everything we've been through. Hermione is laying on my arm, nearly asleep._

_I think things can only get better from here._

_Poor Fred, poor Colin, poor Tonks and Lupin. All those others… it doesn't feel right to have survived when all those others hadn't. I know Fred would've wanted us to be happy and remember the good times but the pain of his leaving is too hard. I've barely accepted it myself._

_It's going to feel so good to sleep again._

_I love you mum,_

_Ron._

Mrs. Weasley put down the letter, placing it in its own special spot in her book. "The pages are running out," she murmured to herself while tracing her finger along the yellowing pages.

There were soft pearls of tears running from the elder Weasley's eyes as she cried. Cried for Ron, for Fred, for Harry, for Tonks and Lupin and even Snape. After all this time it still hurt.

And as she rifled through the scrapbook one more time she realized she had been given a special gift that no one else had.

She had read the mind of her youngest son and was able to know before anyone else.

And she smiled for all the moments Hermione and Ron would have together and had already had.

Molly Weasley couldn't help but feel a little responsible.

**Well…?**

**The goal for this chapter was to have two thousand words while the others only had about one thousand each.**


End file.
